En la Portada
by GriisleChan
Summary: Arthur, Inglaterra, es contactado para una entrevista y termina accediendo ir. Esperó muchas cosas, sobre todo nuevas experiencia, más no encontrarse con aquel que hacía mucho no veía. Para la semana Asakiku, Día 1: Momento favorito/Arte oficial.


¡Hola!

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí para este fandom, para mi otp adorada, y hoy vuelvo participando en la Semana Asakiku :D Estoy muy feliz de poder participar~

El tema de hoy es "Momento favorito/Arte oficial" y yo me incliné a lo segundo, escribiendo esto inspirándome en la imagen de ambos como portada de aquella revista, la que salió hace poco :3

Quedó más largo de lo que esperé... pero espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío~

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez OOC. La historia inicia como que muy lento... pero luego se vuelve un poco rápida xD lo siento, hice lo mejor que pude ;;

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía días estresantes, pesados y hasta extremadamente aburridos... Pero hoy, justamente, no iba a ser alguno de ellos.

Arthur no sabía por qué exacto, tal vez sea por aquel cambio en su rutinaria vida, pero presentía que iba a pasar un buen día.

-Modelo...-

Hizo memoria de lo ocurrido esa misma mañana… Tuvo su habitual desayuno y revisó una que otras cosas que tenía pendiente, todo bien, normal, hasta que una simple llamada dio un giro a su día.

Lo había contactado una editorial, bastante popular por lo que le dijeron, pidiéndole una entrevista exclusiva y algunas fotos para su revista. Al principio quedó extrañado ¿Por qué lo querrían para algo así? Pero, al final de cuentas, terminó aceptando...

Quién lo diría, no sólo era una nación prestigiosa e inteligente, también tenía el perfil ideal para ser todo un modelo.

Soltó una risilla, asustando un poco al conductor que logró verlo por casualidad desde el espejo retrovisor, con la idea de que esta sería una muy buena experiencia... Una diferente e interesante experiencia.

Bajó del auto, una vez en su destino, y quedó bastante impresionado por su entorno. El lugar era muy moderno, lo que era curioso por como las cosas eran en su ciudad, y contaba con diversos espacios. Estuvo observando el panorama hasta que una joven se aproximó a él.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido.- saludó, cordial- Sígame, señor Inglaterra.- y se giró dispuesta a trasladarlo hacia donde estarían trabajando con él.

Él le siguió, a una distancia prudente, y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en lo que denominó el estudio. Habían muchas personas de acá para allá, entre _staff_ y modelos, e incluso tropezó con algunos por error.

-Inglaterra~-

Una voz cantarina captó su atención, esa que se le hizo vagamente conocida... Pero gracias a Dios estaba equivocado. Bendito sea todo.

-Gracias por venir.-

La mujer _-estrambótica mujer-_ sostuvo sus manos estando frente a él, incomodándolo bastante para agregar, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Directora, no moleste a los invitados...-

Una muchacha, ya más seria, alejó a la mujer y le miró un poco apenada.

-Estamos muy felices de tenerlo aquí.- se olvidó de la mujer, su jefa, y se enfocó en él.

-Gracias a ustedes por la invitación.- agradeció, reluciendo sus dotes de caballero.

-Le explicaré que haremos...- se aclaró la garganta- Tomaremos algunas fotos y luego pasaremos a una corta entrevista.- le sonrió, ajustando sus lentes en el puente de la nariz- Vaya a cambiarse, ella va a llevarlo hasta allá. Ya la otra nación está aquí.- agregó antes de retirarse, dejando a cargo a la joven que desde el inició le guió.

Se quedó pensativo, ido ¿A qué se refería con otra nación? ¿No se suponía que era sólo él? Ah, ya no iba a brillar él solo. Bueno, ese no era el punto, simplemente no se lo esperó y, más importante ¿Quién será la otra persona? muchos pasaron por su mente, la gran mayoría los que no soportaba, y sin evitarlo comenzó a estresarse... Todo iba tan bien, pero ya lo veía arruinarse.

Lo ubicaron en un camerino, donde le fue entregado todo lo que iba a usar, y se cambió rápidamente. Era una lástima, se había colocado sus mejores ropas pensando que con eso sería suficiente.

Ya cambiado, listo, se miró en el espejo y sintió un extraño _deja vu_. Sus nuevas ropas, compuesta por un traje negro muy fino más un elegante sobrero sobre su cabeza, le hacían sentir... Nostálgico.

-¿Señor Inglaterra?-

Salió de su ensoñación ante el llamado, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y salió siguiendo a su guía. No tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas como esa...

Llegaron al estudio donde serían sus fotos, inconscientemente seguía divagando en quien sería la otra nación, y estuvo a punto de averiguarlo, al encontrarlo de espaldas a él, de no ser porque se acercó alguien más a colocarle en su cara sabrá dios qué.

Ah sí, maquillaje.

¿¡ _Maquillaj_ e!? Hizo un gesto, en disgusto ¿Eso no era para mujeres? Ah, todo esto era más complicado para él de lo que imaginó... El mundo había evolucionado bastante en los últimos años.

-Listos para iniciar con las fotos.- fue anunciado- Señor Inglaterra, señor Japón.-

Y entonces lo vio, cuando se dio media vuelta y asintió al llamado. Su cabello azabache hacia juego con el traje negro, muy parecido al suyo, y no pudo hacer más que no hacer nada, quedarse mudo y estático en el mismo sitio.

Es que... Se imaginó a cualquiera, en serio, menos a Japón... A Kiku.

-¿Señor Inglaterra?-

Reaccionó y un poco tieso se acercó hacia donde lo esperaban, donde ya estaba el japonés. Y, ahí, hicieron contacto visual... Japón se veía un poco sorprendido también, tal vez por lo mismo, pero aun así le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, en saludo. Él intentó imitarlo, pero podía asegurar que su mueca estaba muy lejos de ser una sonrisa.

-Sólo ubíquense uno al lado del otro y vean a la cámara...-

Fueron sacando algunas fotos, él un poco incómodo al no estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero a poco a poco lo sobrellevaba. Miró a un lado, al peli negro, y lo notó tranquilo... Como si no fuera algo nuevo para él. Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando lo notó girarse a él, seguro al darse cuenta que lo miraban, logrando que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Que Japón haya sido la otra nación le aliviaba, era la mejor opción, pero también le hacía sentir extraño... Tenían bastante tiempo sin verse, no sabía ni qué decirle.

-¡Esperen!-

Fueron interrumpidos y se fijaron en aquel muchacho ingresar al estudio, pasando entre todos los que ahí se encontraban hasta llegar a ellos.

-Están un poco tiesos, intenten relejarse...- sugirió- Y... ¿Puede alguien conseguir un ramo de rosas?- se escuchó un 'si'- Permiso... Creo que esto se verá mejor así.-

El joven se acercó a él y retiró su sombrero, para posteriormente dárselo, peinando después un poco sus rubios cabellos. No entendió muy bien, pero lo dejó ser... Seguro era de quienes más sabían de todo ese asunto.

-El ramo, editor.-

Aquel ramo le fue entregado a Kiku, quien lo tomó sin preguntar. El joven, ya complacido, se retiró de aquella zona, observándolos desde donde se encontraba el camarógrafo.

-¡Perfecto! Podemos continuar.-

Volvieron a sacar más fotos, ahora con aquellos cambios, y él sólo pensaba en una cosa... Cuando le entregaron las flores al peli negro sintió otro _deja vu_ golpearle, esta vez más claro, de aquellas épocas en donde le obsequió en varias oportunidades un ramo de rosas. A pesar de los años, los muchos que habían pasado, este seguía viéndose muy adorable para él...

Entonces, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, terminó sonriendo… Leve, apenas, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de una muy reluciente sonrisa. Cabe decir que el editor quedó encantado con su acción.

-¡Muy bien! Terminamos. Alguien por favor traiga agua para los modelos.-

Soltó el aire acumulado, relajando los hombros, cuando por fin acabó esa parte. Miró a su acompañante y se dispuso, por fin, a hablarle…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No puedes pasar al set con esos zapatos!-

Fue frenado por aquel regaño, sin piedad, y se dio cuenta como la muchacha que recién le entregó una botella de agua a cada uno agachaba la cabeza, muy apenada. Se fijó en el suelo y ahí estaban las huellas que esta había dejado, sin querer.

-Discúlpeme… Pero no debe hablarle así.-

Aquella voz, que él tanto conocía, se hizo escuchar entre toda la riña sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes, hasta a él mismo. Kiku, a pesar de que su expresión no cambió mucho, se mostraba molesto.

-Fue sólo un error, de todas formas puede limpiarse.-

El japonés se dirigió a una de las mesas, donde notó un trapito que podía utilizar, y lo tomó regresando al set donde comenzó a limpiar, demostrando lo que había dicho. Rápidamente la muchacha reaccionó y se colocó a su lado diciéndole que ella lo limpiaría, agradeciéndole también.

Él, por su parte, quedó un poco sorprendido, pero más que nada orgulloso. Kiku siempre había sido así, justo, y esto no le impresionaba mucho…Estaba contento, por tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

Se formó un corto silencio, bajo tensión, que fue roto gracias a la directora que había pasado a ver que sucedía. No supo que más pasó puesto que él, junto a la otra nación, fueron llevados a cambiar sus ropas.

-Me alegra verlo, Arthur san.-

Fue Kiku quien inició su conversación, eso después de cambiarse y encontrarse en una especie de sala en donde fueron dejados para esperar su entrevista.

-Igualmente, Kiku…-

No sabía por qué, ninguno de los dos, pero a pesar de todo se sentían un poco incómodos con la situación… Hacía mucho que no se encontraban ellos dos solos, sin nadie más, y no sabían muy bien como continuar su conversación.

-Sinceramente, estoy bastante impresionado de encontrarte aquí.- soltó lo primero que vino a su mente, llevó una mano a su cabeza y observó por un momento la expresión extrañada del peli negro, que rápidamente cambió a una más neutral- ¿También te llamaron?-

-Si.- asintió- En realidad… Al saber que sería aquí en Inglaterra no pude negarme.- admitió, bajando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su gesto apenado.

Rápidamente se le contagió aquel gesto, pero más que nada se sentía conmovido. Sí, no era la primera vez que Kiku le hacía sentir así.

-Ya veo…- susurró, bajito pero audible- Entonces, ya que estás aquí ¿Quieres pasar por mi casa luego de esto?- propuso, por un impulso, dejándose llevar- D-digo, si quieres…-

-Por supuesto.- aceptó, sin pensárselo dos veces, sonriéndole levemente.

-Oh, sí, grandioso.- no pudo evitar balbucear, curiosamente su respuesta lo había tomado desprevenido. Más bien esperaba un _'no puedo, debo regresar a Japón'_ o un _'¿Contigo? Jamás'_ ok, eso último no, sólo se dejó llevar por sus inseguridades- Tengo un nuevo juego de té… Vamos a estrenarlo juntos.-

-Sería un honor.-

Pudo recordar una de las razones por la que en el pasado le gustaba pasar tiempo con la nación asiática. Es que ¿Con quién más compartir su afición por el té? Bueno, tenían gustos un poco distintos pero de cierta forma se conectaban. Todas esas tardes tranquilas que tuvieron tiempo atrás, tan agradables, estaban a punto de repetirse…

Y eso les emocionó a ambos.

-Señor Inglaterra, Señor Japón.- apareció un personal- Su entrevista está por comenzar, síganme.-

Aquella entrevista duró un poco más de una hora, con preguntas típicas nada fuera de lo común, que les ayudó a romper el hielo y sentirse más cómodos, como solían sentirse antes, retomando toda esa confianza del pasado.

Un rato después, ya libres por fin, se dirigieron entonces al hogar del británico… A pasar el rato.

 _._

Y así fue.

Pasaron una tarde bastante agradable, como solía ser cuando se reunían.

Estuvieron en casa de Arthur, tomando el té en el jardín y conversando de cualquier tipo de cosas... En otras palabras, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Pero ¿Que había pasado antes? Nada realmente, sólo se dejaron de ver, al estar cada uno en sus asuntos, y después de todo se sentían un poco avergonzados por permitir esa lejanía.

Pero ya no importaba, toda incómoda sensación desapareció dejando una muy agradable, feliz de volver a compartir con el otro.

-Gracias por todo, Arthur san.-

Se hallaban en la entrada, ya de noche, donde se despedían a su pesar. Kiku debía volver a casa.

-No es nada...- calló antes de que pudiera decir algo más, _un 'La pasé muy bien y eso sólo sucede contigo'_ guardándoselo mejor para sus adentros.

-Nos veremos pronto.- e hizo una leve reverencia, en agradecimiento y despedida.

-Así será, Kiku.- selló aquel pacto.

Abrió la puerta, lo escoltó a la salida, y volvió a encerrarse apoyando su cuerpo en la superficie de la madera.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué por un momento deseó no dejarlo ir? Esto... ¿Era normal? Claro que lo era, por supuesto se sabía las respuestas. Tuvo un día diferente, lleno de cosas nuevas ¿Por qué no intentar algo que nunca se imaginó hacer?

Ahí estaba la determinación que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta y corrió esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Divisó a su objetivo, su hermoso objetivo, y fue hasta él. Lo tomó del brazo, notando su sorpresa, y lo giró para atraparlo en un abrazo...

-Arthur...- y él lo entendió todo. Que sentía lo mismo que él.

-Quédate un poco más...- profundizó su abrazo- Esta es tu casa también.-

A pesar de que era una fría noche, gracias a la época, ellos ahí tenían todo el calor que necesitan...

El día de Arthur había iniciado distinto, en un principio creyó que fue por aquella entrevista, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era por él, por su Kiku...

 **.**

 **.**

~Un mes después~

Recorría las calles de su ciudad, de camino a casa, y justo cuando el semáforo peatonal se tornó verde no cruzó como los otros lo hicieron, quedándose en el pequeño puesto que ahí había.

Pestañó un par de veces, comprobando que no veía mal, y se inclinó para tomar aquello que captó su atención...

-En la portada...-

En efecto, había encontrado la revista en donde él y Kiku participaron el mes anterior ¡Y su foto estaba en la portada! Él no sabía de esas cosas pero aquella foto le resultaba muy bonita... Más porque ambos lucían más bien como una pareja de recién casados.

 _Recién casados._

Soltó una risita, llevando rojas las mejillas. Al final de cuentas... El haber ido hasta allá, participar en la revista, había sido la mejor decisión.

-¿Va a comprarla o no?-

Salió de su ensoñación, notando al vendedor mirarle con mala cara. Asintió y rápidamente pagó, llevando la revista consigo.

Paró en seco, recordando algo ¡Debía mostrárselo a Kiku! Así que sacó su teléfono, él no era muy amigo de la tecnología, y tomó una foto enviándosela de inmediato.

 _-¡Mira lo que encontré!-_ agregó como asunto.

 _-¡Impresionante! No nos esperaba en la portada_.- recibió en menos de cinco minutos.

 _-Seguro fue porque quedaron encantados con esa foto.-_

 _-No lo dudo, usted lucía muy bien.-_ este mensaje le hizo sonrojarse.

- _Tu igual.-_ escribió y borró varias veces, quedándose al final con eso _\- Nos veremos el fin de semana ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Por supuesto.-_

 _-Aquí te espero, para que podamos ver la revista juntos. Te quiero.-_

Y luego de ese impulso metió el aparato en su bolsillo y corrió a su hogar hecho una bola de vergüenza. Ah, aún no se acostumbraba...

Lo que no supo fue como se quedó el pelo negro por haber leído eso último, totalmente conmovido y feliz...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si, eso fue todo, lo dije allá arribita... lento y muy rápido al final XD

¡Espero les haya gustado! nos leemos mañana :3 aún no tengo NADA pero ya se me ocurrirá algo XD

Cualquier cosita, pueden dejarla en un review nwn


End file.
